


of a greater whole.

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, M/M, Multi, everyone is bi and nothing hurts, mockup supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been thinking a lot. A-about how we met a-and how easy it is for events such as that to slip us by. And through that, I... I think I've realized a lot about myself."</p><p>"Like...?"</p><p>"...Like how I think I may be in love with you?"</p><p>Or, what if characters who can reach A-support could attain S-support?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrom/M!Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhh geez. Here we go. I've been entertaining the idea of this project for a while now, and I think it's finally time to take it on.
> 
> Yes, this is what it looks like. I will be writing S-supports for all the platonic supports in the game, with very few exceptions (obviously no incestuous pairs, and no cross-generational pairs). No ship will be left untouched... even if I wish it were. Not looking forward to Gregor and Ricken.
> 
> That being said, what about Robin? Some of Robin's supports chains differ depending on their gender, others don't. Because of this, I've decided to limit myself to just one, because I felt as if it was important to touch: Chrom and Robin, mostly due to how different their relationship is depending on Robin's gender. This will likely be the only S-support I write for Robin, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (One particular line is actually taken from the Chrom/F!Robin S-support, because I really like that line and I thought it would be nice to have something to connect them.)

"Robin!"

"Are... you alright, Chrom? You look a bit winded."

"What? Oh, I'm fine! I just came to thank you for patrolling with me the other day.

"It was no problem. I quite enjoyed it, actually."

"Really? That's... good."

"So, do you go around thanking everyone who patrols with you, or is there something else you had to say?"

"Robin, you know me too well."

"I am a tactician, after all. I think it comes with the job."

"Yes, of course. Well... Ah, Gods. How do I put this? Robin, I... I know this will sound odd, but I need you to listen."

"You have my utmost attention."

"I've been thinking a lot. A-about how we met a-and how easy it is for events such as that to slip us by. And through that, I... I think I've realized a lot about myself."

"Like...?"

"...Like how I think I may be in love with you?"

"Chrom..."

"No, Robin. Listen. I know you may not return the feelings, but I need to make myself known. I-if something were to happen, and you died tomorrow... I don't think I would be able to live with myself. At least this way, there will be no wasted opportunities."

"You're that sure of your feelings for me?"

"More sure than you could ever know. From the moment I saw you in that field, I think I knew. I had just never considered..."

"And for good reason, I see."

"Robin, I—"

"Chrom, you can't be serious. The general and his chief tactician? It just... It just wouldn't be right. Our first responsibility must be to the soldiers we lead, not each other. Besides, you have a kingdom to run and heirs that need to be born. I just don't fit in with that picture. Surely you understand that."

"Of course. But I would be willing to forget all of that if it meant you'd stay by my side."

"...Then maybe I will."

"You will?"

"From the moment I entered this army, I promised I would watch your back. I want to be there for you, in every walk of life. I always have. I love you Chrom, and I'm willing to fight against whatever repercussions we face. To forge stronger bonds."

"I... Th-thank you, Robin! I promise, no matter what trials we face, I'll never stray from your side!"

**Chrom and Robin attained support level S.**


	2. Chrom/Frederick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Chrom and Frederick. I knew this would be a fun support to write, as I've always loved their dynamic, but I didn't expect it to be so long. Frederick argues a lot.
> 
> This is the only other support I have finished at the moment, so please feel free to request other couples! I'm hoping to finish one of these a day until I'm done.

"Frederick, can we talk? In private, please."

"Is something the matter, milord? You appear to be... uneasy."

"I suppose I am, but it really doesn't—"

"I apologize profusely, sire! Was Robin bothered by my inordinate behavior the other day?"

"N-no, not that I know of—"

"Has the grass throughout camp grown too tall? Or is it the gravel again?"

"Frederick, it's not—"

"Are you tired? Ill? Hungry, perhaps? I'll set off for food and herbal remedies right away, I assure you!"

"Frederick, please—"

"Ah, or is it...? Milord, did one of the posters find its way back into camp? I was under the assumption that they had all been burnt, but I will dispose of it immediately—"

" _Frederick!_ "

"...Yes, milord?"

"You haven't done anything wrong. I was actually about to tell you how well you've been doing."

"Oh, I-I see... Many thanks then, sire. I must say, I'm unaccustomed to such praise, especially from... you."

"Yes, well, I suppose there is... a reason for everything. You see, Frederick, I've been thinking. It's about time I find someone to rule this kingdom by my side, once the time should come."

"You're in search of a wife, milord?"

"Not exactly. That is to say, I've already found someone."

"I see. I'll begin the wedding plans at once, sire."

"Oh, Gods..."

"Would you prefer to marry in the spring or summer? What size dress should our tailors make for the bride? Have you chosen a best man yet? How large would you like the cake to be? I'd suggest at least four tiers, especially if you plan to invite all of the Shepards—"

"Frederick, I want you to marry me."

"Milord, is that...?"

"Yes. The very ring forged as a celebration of my birth, handed down to me by my father... It's yours now, if you wish to have it."

"I... I couldn't possibly! This ring belongs to the exalted family. It would be improper of me!"

"Frederick, I'm giving you an opportunity to  _be_ a member of the exalted family... Don't you understand that?"

"Our relationship is to remain strictly professional. Don't _you_ understand _that_?"

"That doesn't matter to me! Every day, I sat aside and watched you pour your heart out for my family, and not once did I stop thinking you deserved something more for all of it!"

"I deserve nothing, sire. Not a ring, not a family, and certainly not a life by your side. This is simply my duty."

"Dammit, Frederick! I'm not proposing because I feel obligated to! I'm proposing because I love you!"

"...I-I see."

"Well?"

"If that is that case... I must admit to past grievances, milord. I have held affections towards you for... quite a long time. Years, perhaps. Typically I would apologize, but it seems that we are both at fault."

"There's no need to apologize. You've done plenty of that already. For once I'd just like to see a smile on your face as you accept this ring. So long as you want to."

"Nothing could make me happier... Chrom."

**Chrom and Frederick have attained support level S.**


	3. Chrom/Gaius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, geez. These just keep getting longer and longer, don't they? I'm trying to keep all of these under 600 words, but we'll see how that goes. This one clocked in at 579, and that's after condensing it.
> 
> Maybe I like this ship a little too much, or maybe my outline was a little too ambitious. Either way, I really tried to capture the nervousness Gaius portrayed in his S-support with Lissa, and translate that into a context where he really wasn't ready to have Chrom propose to him all of a sudden. There's also some inspiration from their Harvest Scramble dialogue in there, but I'll see if you can catch it.
> 
> (Next will either be Henry/Ricken or Basilio/Flavia, because as much as I love Vaike and want him to marry his precious rival, I haven't finished the Vaike/Chrom support chain yet. Oops.)

"Gaius, can I ask you something? It's about what we did the other day—"

"You here to ask when we can go out again? Because my schedule's free today, and there's this bakery I've been waiting to try..."

"Not quite. I was actually wondering... Was that a date? Because I've been thinking on it for some time, and it really... resembled one, in certain ways."

"Uh, I'm not following. You're gonna have to elaborate, Blue."

"Well, for one, you were holding my hand from the moment we left camp. Also, even though you made a big deal about not being able to afford going out, you were constantly offering to buy me things. Jewelry, weapons... even sweets! And not once did you mention taking them for yourself."

"Alright, alright! I see your point. You can consider it a date... if you want to."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I never even asked if you were interested in men."

"I thought my preferences were obvious. I was much more concerned about how you felt."

"How I felt?"

"Erk! That is... N-not that I was trying to take you out on a nice romantic night on the town, but if I  _was_... You would have been fine with that, right?"

"Yes. I would have... liked that."

"Huh. Guess you're not as much of a sweet little gumdrop as I had suspected."

"What? I mean, I guess so. I've never exactly weighed my romantic options based on their gender. That just... never seemed right for me. Speaking of which, Gaius..."

"Yeah, Blue?"

"I bought this ring for you. I-I was wondering—"

"No."

"What? But I—"

"No, no, no, no, no. No, I can't."

"Oh, uh... Alright?"

"Seriously, Blue. You know what you're doing, right?"

"I... believe I was aware?"

"You're  _royalty_ , and I... I'm a convicted thief! And a _male_ thief, too! So as much as I'd  _love_ to take a slice out of your royal treasure, I just... I can't. Do you have any idea what the kingdom would do to me?"

"I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you. And I think there are plenty of people in this kingdom who would be delighted to see me marry outside of social norms. It could be a sizable step in the right direction."

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Am I just a political movement? Because I'm sorry, but that is not happening!"

"G-Gaius, you're misunderstanding! I really didn't— ...Are you crying?"

"I can't believe... I kept on hoping something like this would happen, but I never actually thought you would... And now that it's happening, I can't bring myself to say yes... I just can't let myself be happy, can I?"

"If it's any consolation... You made  _me_ really happy. When you took me out to see the 'real world'... No one had ever offered to do that for me before. You showed me a part of the world I thought I'd never have the opportunity to see. And I still have so much to learn. That's why I want you to stay by my side, Gaius. Not for the sake of some petty political movement or to cause a outcry in the kingdom. Because somewhere along the line, I fell in love with you."

"And you mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"...You're too sweet for your own good, Blue."

"I thought you liked sweet."

"I do."

**Chrom and Gaius have attained support level S.**

 


	4. Henry/Ricken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah, this one held me at a standstill for a while. i really loved the supports between these two, but i felt like the point it ended at felt pretty satisfying in and of itself. it was challenging finding a way to stretch the character development past their a-support, but i felt like i did a pretty good job. at the very least, i feel pretty pleased with it. it's also my first time writing for either of these characters, so i hope they sound alright!

"What's up, Ricken? You look white as a ghost! Ooh, have you seen any?"

"No, thank goodness... I actually wanted to ask you about something you said the other day. You know, about how you said you'd go off and get revenge on anyone who killed me in battle?"

"Ah, you must have misunderstood me!"

"Oh, really? That's good, because I—"

"I would utterly  _destroy_ anyone who landed a hit on you!"

"What!? H-Henry, that's... a lot worse! I can take care of myself, you know! I don't need someone protecting me all the time."

"I know that. But I want to do it anyways. I can't let anyone who would dare to hurt you continue walking on this earth. Just the thought of it makes me... tingly. And not in a fun way."

"...Alright, then. I'll allow it. But I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't go out getting hurt for my sake. I'll promise the same thing. That way neither of us will have spend our time thinking about ways to, uh... avenge the other. I also want you to promise that you'll stay with the shepherds. I don't want to hear anything else that sounds treasony, okay?"

"Well, I already decided I was staying. Nothing you could say would change that."

"Huh? But I thought... the Plegian army..."

"What, those blokes? Those people never really cared about me. They were just making pleasantries! Of course they were gonna go around handing out free fruit and telling me stories about their families just to make small talk. I was a newbie to the army! In their eyes, I was probably nothing more than a kid who new a couple extra tricks."

"That's...! B-but, we... we're equals, aren't we, Henry!?"

"Well, of course we are! I'm not that much older than you, after all!"

"R-right! Thanks, Henry! That means a lot, especially coming from you. So what do you say? Is it a promise?"

"Of course! I'd love to marry you!"

"M-marry me? Who said anything about _marriage_?"

"I-I just assumed, based on that ring you dropped by your foot... But I guess it's meant for someone else, huh? That's a shame..."

"The ring! I-I dropped the ring!? Henry, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Maybe it's because you were so acting serious about the whole promise deal... It was really cute, and I didn't want to interrupt!"

"Of course... Well, the surprise is ruined, but I guess I'll ask anyways... Will you marry me? There's really no one else I'd rather spend my time with. You're the only person I can think of who sees me as a  _person_ instead of someone they can talk down to. That's why... I don't think I could love anyone else! It has to be you, Henry."

"Hm... Do I really have to answer again? I mean, you already heard my answer..."

"Henry...!"

"Nya ha! I'm just fooling! It's a promise."

**Henry and Ricken have attained support level S.**


	5. Basilio/Flavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh these two will be the death of me. i wanted to do them justice sO BADLY BECAUSE I'M STILL DENYING THE FACT THAT THEY DON'T HAVE AN S-SUPPORT
> 
> ahem.
> 
> so from now on i'll try to update this every weekend (most likely on friday), just so we have some kind of steady schedule.
> 
> special thanks to austin for writing bits and pieces of this bc i can't write these characters' voices for shit
> 
> (btw for future ref: i don't think i'll be writing supports for them with other characters, except maybe gregor??? haha it's just that they constantly mention being wayyy older than the other characters and i'm just not comfortable with that u feel? also bc like they belong together. can't siNK THIS SHIP)

"...Oaf."

"Ah, look who it is. Back for more, I see? Well, I can't say I blame you, but most don't last for long under the smoldering stare of Basilio the Bold."

"First it was 'Brave', now 'Bold'? My, you do have quite the youthful imagination. If only that youthfulness was applied to... other places, hm?"

"Well, every trait comes with a price, doesn't it? Now, was there something you needed? Because that look isn't your usual 'one word away from slicing your stomach' grimace."

"I wonder."

"Making me guess, are you? I see... More love advice, perhaps? You remember what I told you about Chrom: you're a step and jump away from a nice, tight jail cell with that one..."

"I didn't come here to be accosted over petty past conversations, Basilio! And I'm sure you know I definitely don't appreciate any of your insinuations."

"Now  _that's_ the Flavia I remember! What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"It's too much like you to assume I have something to say... But you aren't wrong. I've come to speak about the future of our country."

"Thought about what I said, have you? I knew this day would come..."

"Of course you did. We agreed upon it, did we not? But I haven't come to consult you. Rather, I've come up with a proposition of my own."

"You sound confident. I hope you've thought this through."

"I have..."

"Well then? On with it!"

"Very well... I think we should get married for the sake of uniting Regna Ferox."

"...Hah! You jest! How strong was the mead you were drinking when you came up with that scheme? Get me some of that!"

"I'm not drunk, you oaf! And stop dodging the question, unless you'd like to dodge my blade as well."

"Erk! That is... how exactly do you think this would benefit our country? Our people are cold and tired. A royal wedding doesn't exactly melt snow."

"Of course not. But... Well, you see... It could be... Damn."

"Came without an argument?"

"Of course not. I had a perfectly good defense planned. You're just... distracting me, is all."

"Tell me, Flavia. Is this proposition for the good of Ferox, or for the good of something else?"

"If... If you really must know, I'll admit that my motives were a bit selfish. You were right. I do enjoy your company, whether it be in matters of state, mead or, in this case... romance. And before you ask, I'm not referring to Chrom  _or_ his daughter. I'm talking about us."

"Well, it's about time! Alright, I'll go along with your little marriage plan. But only because I feel the same. Ah, but under one condition!"

"And that is?"

"Future tournaments will continue as scheduled, even if they don't serve a proper purpose. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my wife!"

"Oh, please. Did you think I was calling off all future fun just because of a couple vows? Better start preparing early if you plan to beat me."

**Basilio and Flavia have attained support level S.**


	6. Say'ri/Tiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww yeah time for the ladies to get some action. i honestly ship this so hard and it's really underrated. i'm so glad i got the opportunity to write for it.
> 
> i honestly thought i was gonna struggle writing say'ri's dialogue but all it takes is a thesaurus and experience with prose

"My lady, may I be so ill-behaved as to ask for a word?"

"There's no need to ask, Say'ri. I always have time for you."

"Ah... yes. I must apologize. My mind is simply not about me this evening."

"You're free to speak your mind to me whenever you see fit. After all, we are... friends, are we not?"

"Of course, my lady. I would have it no other way."

"Do away with 'my lady'. Such formal speech should be saved for disciples, not companions."

"So I understand. Then, if I should be so bold, there is something I wish to discuss with you. I suppose it could even be called method of opening up to you."

"Ah? How so?"

"If you shall permit me to speak, my lady, then I shall explain without further delay."

"You need not ask my permission, Say'ri. You know that."

"As I was aware, my... my Tiki. In truth, I wished to profess my affections to you."

"Affections? You don't mean..."

"I fear I do. You have taken prisoner of my heart and I have begun to fear that it shan't be released. Never has one individual concerned themselves so throughly with my well-being. I daresay I am determined to do the same for you, in every wake of life. And that, my friend, brings me to the precise reason I have called upon you today: to humbly request for your hand in marriage."

"Humbly or not, my answer would be exactly the same. Yes! Say'ri, there is nothing in this world that would mean as much to me as a place by your side."

"Truly? Ah, if there was any way I could show my appreciation more than I already have...!"

"There is no need. You've proven to me time and time again how deeply you care for me, and I the same. What say we worry no longer about who is more grateful for the other and simply enjoy our lives together?"

"Ay. Together we can look over Chon'sin in tandem. There is no doubt in my mind that my people will rejoice in seeing you return to our kingdom not only as the Voice, but as our queen. Our uniting shall be celebrated by all."

"As I imagine, though no one shall celebrate as exuberantly as I."

**Say'ri and Tiki have attained support level S.**


	7. Lon'qu/Vaike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you guys for 100 kudos! i did NOT think this would take off as fast as it did. i really appreciate all of your support and i can't wait to hear from you all in the future.
> 
> also this chapter is dedicated to my bro for life, austin, who not only introduced me to (aka forced me to play) fire emblem, but who came up with this ship for me to get invested in. thank him for all my bullshit.
> 
> also, i haven't gotten any requests for specific ships in a while, so if you have any then fire away! i'm currently just burning through the list of supports i've finished, but i'd love to know what you guys want to see.

"Lon'qu! There you are! I've been looking all over the damn place for you!"

"So I'm aware. I could hear you shouting halfway across camp."

"Really? Then why didn't ya come lookin' for me?"

"Maybe I wanted some peace and quiet."

"Well, this is more important than that! Ya never let me explain my dream!"

"You're still stuck on that?"

"Of course I am! This is the thing I've been working my whole life for and you're just shoving it aside like it's last night's stew! And I know Lissa's not a very good cook, but we're supposed to be partners, which means we can share our feelings with each other and other mushy stuff like that! I thought that was something you'd get..."

"...I apologize. I never realized this meant so much to you."

"Yeah, well... it does! So there. Can I tell you 'bout it now?"

"Please feel free."

"I... needed someone to fight with."

"Wasn't that what we were already doing?"

"No, I mean...! I-I wanted someone who would stand by my side in the battlefield... and in life. Y'see, when I was growin' up, everyone in my little village thought I was the strongest guy around. They all followed me around and looked up to me like I was important. But then I joined the Shepherds... and it wasn't anything like that. Now I can't help but feel like I'm always one step behind everyone else. That's why I had to find someone to make my pupil. I needed someone who would stay with me, and I thought training someone who looked up to me would do that. But you made me realize I had it all wrong. I needed someone who was on equal ground with me. Someone I could see eye-to-eye with, y'know?"

"What are you trying to say...?"

"I'm tryin' to say marry me, Lon'qu."

"...Oh. I-I see. This is... sudden, don't you think?"

"So that's a no, huh?"

"I never said that."

"Really? So you'll...?"

"I'd be... happy to accept. I just hadn't expected you to echo my own feelings so easily."

"Uh... that's a good thing, right?"

"I love you too, you fool."

"Oh, okay! That's better than good! Heh, I guess we'll _really_ be partners now!"

**Lon'qu and Vaike have attained support level S.**


	8. Kellam/Stahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i need to profusely apologize for not updating last week. there's been some drama in my family (to say the least) and i couldn't find the energy to whip up a new chapter for you guys. but i'm back now!
> 
> also, i finally finished the play through of awakening i was doing, meaning i can spend my time support grinding to get all of your requests out of the way. hooray for that.
> 
> that being said, cute country boy husbands!! and they won't be the only ones, haha. donnel's gotta join the party eventually.
> 
> (also before anyone asks, yes i am playing fates & i love it. and YES i'm hoping to do this for fates as well eventually.)

"Hey, Kellam."

"Huh? Oh, hi Stahl. ...I'm sorry, this is a little weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I was expected something like, 'Oh, there you are, Kellam!' Not something so... casual. Especially since we're in the middle of a crowd and all."

"Kellam, my friend, you underestimate me! I've been spending this past week further improving my observation skills. I'm pleased to announce that I can easily spot you from up to _fifteen_ arm-lengths! For now, at least. I'm feeling another growth spurt coming on."

"I... wow. I honestly can't thank you enough. No one's ever sacrificed so much of their time for me..."

"Oh, please. This was nothing! Look, I didn't spend day in, day out training these eyes just because I felt like it."

"Well, I think I got that from you already—"

"No, no. I mean that I've found other reasons to care about being able to see you. If I lost that ability now, I don't think I could live with myself."

"Uh... Not that I don't appreciate it, but can't this wait until later? I think Robin's going to be angry if she catches us talking during her meeting..."

"Don't worry. No one will notice."

"Hey, what are you—mmph!"

"See? No one noticed a thing."

"What... what was  _that_?"

"Wasn't it obvious? It was a kiss!"

"I-I know that! What I meant to ask was... why?"

"That's what I was trying to explain! I wanna marry you Kellam, and I can't do that if I keep forgetting about you or losing track of where you are. I want to be a good husband to you. That's why I'm gonna keep training until I can see you from miles away! And by the way, I'm totally sure falling in love with you is helping. I'll be there in no time, I promise! So... will you? Marry me, I mean."

"I... I just can't believe this... But there's one thing I can tell you, Stahl. Since I joined this army, no one has ever thought about how I feel or made an effort to make me feel welcome. But you... you've worked so hard—and believe me, I know how hard it is—all to make me happy. And you know what? I think that alone made me happy from the start."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course it is."

"Yes! Hey, what do you say we ditch this meeting and get some celebratory engagement dinner? There's a small town nearby with some great places to eat!"

"Sure, why not? I bet no one will even notice we're gone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few minutes later, Robin looks up from her notebook and scans the room. Her brow furrows as she calls out, "Did anyone see Stahl and Kellam leave? I could have sworn they were here just a second ago..."


	9. Inigo/Owain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long absence, guys!! i really didn't want to take fates out of my 3DS. but now that i've lent out my game i've decided i'll just watch any supports i haven't seen online. that always works, right? i have a lot of requests piled up, so i'm gonna work on plowing through them before touching on any others.
> 
> so to start off, future kids!! finally. inigo's my favorite character in the game (probably because he's my literal son) and i'm very fond of owain as well. plus they're just... really cute and good for each other guys
> 
> I'M JUST REALLY HAPPY I GOT TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS SHIP OKAY

"Ah, good afternoon, my fair-weather companion! I suppose there's a good reason you've decided to _grace me_  with your much-needed presence today?"  
  
"I'd prefer if the sarcasm was toned down a notch, thank you."   
  
"The last time we hung out, your actions made a mockery of my lifelong craft! So forgive me if I sound unenthused."   
  
" _Your_ lifelong craft made me waste a perfectly good sword! But if you must know, I am here for good reason. I... came to apologize, in a sense."   
  
"You? _Apologizing_? At long last, it seems my raging blood has at last come to a boiling point! I must be hallucinating, or worse yet, insane!"   
  
"Oh, quiet you! Your blood's just fine. I just got a new sword to replace my old one, that's all."   
  
"You... bought yourself a new sword to apologize to me? That seems a little counter-intuitive."   
  
"Uh, not quite. Just take at the name I carved into it."   
  
"You carved a name into it without asking for my help? You need to run these things by me before you... Ha! Eternal Chastity, huh?"   
  
"It's not one of your fancy moves, but I figured it would do. What do you think?"   
  
"Hm... It's fitting. I'll give it that much."   
  
"Do you really think I'm that undesirable, Owain? Or are you just trying to keep me all to yourself?"   
  
"...I have no idea what you're talking about."   
  
"Of course you don't. And I'm sure all those hours teaching me the ins and outs of weapon naming were without ulterior motive? Look Owain, I've seen the looks you give me when you write in your diary, and I want you to know that I feel the same."   
  
"It's called the Manual of Jus— Wait, what? You... you _like_  me?"   
  
"Someone give the man a prize. Remember when I said you were dense?"   
  
"B-but...! Why me? How?"   
  
"Maybe it's because you're just as fake as I am."   
  
"Excuse me!?"   
  
"H-hold on, just hear me out!"   
  
"...I'm listening."   
  
"Both of us are rather... exaggerated people, in very different ways. But that's not who we really are, right? We both put on masks to keep our friends happy in times of need. And to hide how we really feel. Is that right?"   
  
"Surprisingly, yes. I never would have thought you were that observational."   
  
"Must be the mask at work, huh?"   
  
"And... if I'm interpreting your words correctly... You'd be willing to shed that mask around me?"   
  
"If you're willing to do the same."   
  
"You do realize you'll be stuck with me, right? And all of my eccentrics, fake or not."   
  
"Doesn't matter. I've fallen in love with every last one of them."   
  
"Then... then I think I'd be okay with it."   
  
"You would?"   
  
"If underneath it all, you're just as lonely and desperate as I am, then there's nothing more I want than to spend my every waking moment with you. And besides, with the way the outside world sees you, I doubt you could find anyone else willing."   
  
"I wouldn't say _that_... but I don't think I could find someone better."

**Inigo and Owain have attained support level S.**


End file.
